


That Which Happens In The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alex has a bad fear of thunder, Am i going to continue this? probably not, I cant write interviews, M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is on his way home from a meeting, the bus does not come and it starts thundering</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bus Didnt Come

The bus was late. Thirty minutes late exactly. The sky was growing dark with rain clouds filling the sky, and Alexander Hamilton was waiting on the bus. He looked to the sky and frowned, ‘where was the bus?’ he thought, he looked to his watch, 4:30… the bus was due thirty minutes ago and the next bus wasn’t to come until 5:30… should he wait or just walk home? Walking home would be quicker but it was a long distance, he had his brief case with him, along with his laptop… it looked like it was going to rain soon too, he couldn’t call John, he was pretty sure John was in the middle of a CNN interview. He sighed, looks like he’s walking home. He stood up from the bench, picking up his brief case and laptop. hopefully he would be able to get home before it rained. He started walking through the crowd, accidentally bumping into few people and mumbling an apology.

Suddenly a strike of thunder was heard and he froze, eyes wide and gripping his brief case. A person knocked into him and spoke to him in a usual new Yorker attitude; which was rude of course, but Alex didn’t hear it, he was freaking out, his hands were shaking and visibly pale. Another boom of thunder was heard and he yelped, rushing into the nearest alley, dropping down behind a dumpster and his stuff falling unceremoniously next to him as rain started to fall, starting off as a light drizzle, then pouring. Alex didn’t care, his hands were clamped over his ears to block out the booms of thunder that he felt beneath him, this storm was likely not to pass for several hours.

 

John Laurens was indeed still in the interview at 4:45 pm, and it dragged on for another thirty minutes. Majority of the questions being the same thing over and over again, then the last few being questions pulled from emails and twitter, most of these people obviously did not understand how the senatorial floor worked, others well… they had pretty damn good questions on policy.

“Thank you so much for joining us, Senator Laurens” the interviewer finished

“well thank you for having me” he smiled and with that the camera turned off and he sighed, standing up to stretch.

“ill be taking my leave now” he said without the kind voice he had used for the interview and took his coat, putting it on then walking out. He paused outside the building and looked around, it had started raining while he was in there and his thoughts immediately went to Alexander, whos fear of thunderstorms often rendered him useless. He did the next logical thing that came to his mind, he rushed to the apartment they shared. “Alexander?” he called when he entered the apartment. Silence followed, John set his things down and looked around the apartment, no sign of Alex. He began to get worried and decided to text Lafayette

JLaw: Hey Laf, have you seen alex lately?

Baguette Fondler: No?

Baguette Fondler: Why?

JLaw: he isn’t home

JLaw: he left the floor around 4, said he was taking a bus

Baguette Fondler: he was taking the bus?

Baguette Fondler: the busses were shut down today, didn’t he hear about that?

JLaw: The Busses were shut down???

Baguette Fondler: Yeah, apparently there was a problem with management or something

JLaw: Goddamnit, that means he walked home

Baguette Fondler: that’s a problem?

JLaw: MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MONTIER MARQUI DE LAFAYETTE

JLaw: DID YOU FORGET THAT ALEXANDER IS TERRIFIED OF THUNDERSTORMS

Baguette Fondler: oh shit

JLaw: WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?

JLaw: THUNDERSTORMING

Baguette Fondler: fuckkkkkk

JLaw: ill text you when ive found Alex

 

John put his phone in his pocket and rushed out the door, out to the city. If alex had used the closest bus station, there’s very few routes he could’ve used to get from the Manhattan president’s office to their apartment. He ran to the office and looked for the closest bus stop, expecting to find alexander there… he was not, his panic sky rocketed. Where was alex?? He couldn’t be far?? It was pouring! He wouldn’t of gone far! Would he..?


	2. Every Little Thing is Going to be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John keeps interrupting a barista

John raced through the city, searching high and low for Alex, all the possible places he could’ve hidden on the streets. He didn’t expect Alex to hide in an alley so those would’ve been the last places he checked. About two hours later, he had looked on each logical street, through every single shop, bar, coffee shop. Apparently nobody had seen Alex…  
He had entered the last coffee shop, sopping wet with the rain. He walked up to the barista, panting slightly “have you seen Alexander Hamilton?” he asked, he sounded tired and sad, he was still panicking  
“Hamilton? Like the treasurer?” she asks, working on a coffee for another customer  
“yes…”  
“I think I saw him a few hours ago-“  
“You did!?”  
“yeah, it started thundering and he ran off-“  
“where!?”  
“into the alley over by the Panera, which seems strange for a political guy like that-“  
“thank you so much!”  
John raced out of the coffee shop and over to the Panera, it didn’t take long, only having to slow down then a large crowd was walking down the sidewalk, all having large umbrellas or hoods.  
Eventually he got to the Panera, there was only one alley near it and he muttered a short prayer, hoping that alexander that in there. He went toward it and called out “Alexander…?” silence followed for a couple seconds then thunder boomed overhead; a small yelp and a sob followed. That had to be alex! He thought, and walked down into the alley, looking around at the alley walls. There was a figure towards the end of the alley, hidden between the dumpster and the wall. It was too dark to see if the figure was him, but it was worth the shot.

He walked to the figure slowly, by the time he was 5 feet away, he had to use his phone to see, the rain getting into his eyes….  
“Alex…?”  
The figure looks up slightly, his face now visible, illuminated by the light of Johns phone…  
…..  
“j-john…?”  
Alex! It was Alex! Oh god! He felt so relieved!  
John knelt down in front of Alex and pulled him into his arms, he may have started crying, but the rain made it so they were invisible  
“oh my god Alex, I-I was so worried!”  
“I’m sorry john- “he was cut off by a loud strike of thunder and screamed, clinging tightly to him.  
John wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, god he was trembling horribly right now… he should probably take him home, they HAD been out in the rain for hours  
“Alex babe…?”  
The trembling man made a sound on acknowledgement  
“do you want me to take you home…?”  
Alex nodded and john picked him up, grabbing the water logged briefcase and laptop bag, good thing they were made so water couldn’t get into them.  
John walked out of the back alley carrying Alexander bridal style back home. They received few dirty looks from people on the street but no comments were made. A few people probably sneaked pictures and there would be a buzzfeed article about them, but when was there not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldnt sleep wrote the second chapter


	3. Worried Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone is texting John and Jefferson is an asshole

John got home and carried Alex inside. The two of them were sopping wet and Alex was shaking with cold, clinging to the other. John carried him to the bathroom and stripped him down to his briefs, drying him off. Alex was very lethargic, not very respondent, it worried john, so after the other was dry, he carried him to the bed they shared and laid him in it, wrapping several blankets around him. Alex was asleep in less than a minute.

John watched the other sleep for a bit but then went and dried himself off, taking the wet clothing to the dyer and tossing them in there. The day had been eventful… he checked his phone, he hadn’t even thought of looking at it while he was looking for Alexander. He had several texts from Lafayette, some from Hercules, and one from ….Burr? what the hell did he want? He would check his message last.

Baguette Fondler: joHN   
Baguette Fondler: JOHN  
Baguette Fondler: OÙ ES-TU   
Baguette Fondler: ME VOTRE EFFRAYENT JOHN   
Baguette Fondler: IM A PROPOS DE INQUIET ALEXANDER

John checked the time of the messages and the last one was tagged at 6 : 30, that was about 15 minutes ago.

JLaw : update  
JLaw : i found alex, he was trembling scared in an alley  
Baguette Fondler : DIEU MERCI  
JLaw: ill check in with herc now

\--

Hunkueles: Johnny Boy  
Hunkueles: I highly suggest that you don’t go check CNN or buzzfeed currently  
Hunkueles: or Alex for that matter, don’t let him near those websites  
JLaw: why?  
Hunkueles: why do you think?  
JLaw: Jefferson?  
Hunkueles: yep  
JLaw: how bad is it this time?  
Hunkueles: you remember the kinds of comments trump makes?  
Hunkueles: yeah think about that  
JLaw: fuck  
Hunkueles: go check it out on your own discretion

He just had Burrs message left to read, Burr was usually an ass so he didn’t expect much

A+Asshole: Laurens, when you see Alexander can you tell him he left his phone at the office

Not exactly what he expected (wow for once he wasn’t rude) , he can just tell Alex when he woke up. He yawned, he would check whatever Jefferson did then go to sleep with Alex.  
Apparently, there were several pictures of John running around New York without an umbrella, then with him walking home carrying Alex. Of course the Article writers asked Jefferson for comment, and basically what he said was;  
“oh, Those two incompetents? Their gay asses couldn’t do anything right, Alex being the whiny bitch he is, being scared of thunder and all”  
John, of course, was not happy with this and it took him a lot of self-restraint not to just go and punch Jefferson. He couldn’t exactly go and do that right now so he decided to go lay down with Alexander, being out unprotected in the rain for a few hours was probably not the best idea, and they were mostly likely to get sick, but who cares? As long as Alexander was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeayyy its finally out
> 
> OÙ ES-TU: WHERE ARE YOU  
> ME VOTRE EFFRAYENT JOHN : YOUR SCARING ME JOHN  
> IM A PROPOS DE INQUIET ALEXANDER: IM WORRIED ABOUT ALEXANDER  
> DIEU MERCI: THANK GOD


	4. And of course we became sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get sick, read the chapter title

John awoke the next morning, sickness crawling up his throat. He rubbed the back of the small figure in his arms and sighed, Alex's face was pressed against his chest. He felt warm, warmer than he did after sleep. John's suspicions had been confirmed, the both of the had gotten sick.

"Alex? Babe?" He said, barely loud enough to rouse the other

"...nn...hmm...."

"I need you to get up dear"

"...i dun...wanna.."

“Alexander” he said a bit sternly, making the small man against his chest stir and look up at him drowsily

“we need to get up and atleast get some water into us”

Alexander looked at him in confusion, the sickness was clouding his brain slightly and it took him a second to register what John had said. He let go of the other, allowing him to get up and go to the kitchen slowly. John grabbed two water bottles and a few tablets of aspirin and vitamins, he came back and pressed the cool water bottle to the others head. Alex looked up at him through hazy eyes.

“water and vitamins hun” he said quietly, which made alex sit up slowly and take them both, swallowing the vitamins and aspirin with a gulp of water.

John smiled “good” and took his own, crawling back into bed with alexander, who immediately latched on to him and sighed.

John smiled and rubbed his back. “try and get some sleep okay? We both got sick being out in the rain-“ he immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom, kneeling and throwing up the water and pills he had just taken, making him shudder violently and tears stream out of his eyes.

Alexander shot up when he heard the other getting sick, he grabbed the water bottle that was labeled john and slowly went to the bathroom, leaning against the wall for the most part, handing john his water bottle when he arrived.

“John…?”

“y-yeah?”

“are you okay..?

“maybe-?” hes interrupted by another round of gagging and his stomach trying to come up through his throat.

“Should I call Laf and Herc…?

John nods quickly, and Alex goes to get his phone… its not in his pocket… he searches all of his pockets and brief case, his phone is nowhere to be seen.

“Burr texted that you left your phone in the office!” john calls weakly from the bathroom. Okay so that’s where it was, he’d just ask for someone to bring it down to him later instead of infecting the entire law office.

“im using your phone then John!”

“okay!”

He picked up his phone and typed in the passcode, 1776, it opened up to johns text messages, how convient.

 

JLaw: Hey laf, its Alex

Baguette Fondler: oh! Alexander! How are you feeling after yesterdays. Adventure?

JLaw: John and I are both sick

Baguette Fondler: Do you need a care taker? Or maybe two?

JLaw: yeah, johns really sick, and im a bit scared.

Baguette Fondler: we’ll be over soon mon petite lion

 

Memories of the island flashed inside his head for a second, the time he and his mother were sick and his mother dying… he quickly pushed the thought away, he had money now, he could afford medicine, john wouldn’t end up like his mother…. Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guy omg im so sorry it took me so long to update this, i got a virus on my computer a while ago and had to completely reset, so i lost almost everything, which included this story, my other story "Focus" and the chapter plans for both.  
> sorry again, for leaving this on a cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LIFE OF ME I HAD TO SEARCH THROUGH ANOTHER FANFICTION TO FIND OUT HOW TO SPELL BAGUTTE LIKE SERIOUSLY
> 
> also i am Lams trash  
> blame my friend, she got me into Hamliton in the first place  
> BY MAKING ME READ A FAKE DATING AU FANFICTON


End file.
